This invention relates generally to techniques for forming integrated circuits.
In many integrated circuits, dielectric materials are utilized between conductors such as metal lines. The dielectric constant of the dielectric materials determines the capacitance between those metal lines. Generally the greater the capacitance the slower the operation of the lines. Slower operating speeds reduces performance of many integrated circuits.
Thus, it is desirable to provide dielectric constants of dielectric materials that are as low as possible. In addition, it is desirable that the dielectrics be deposited using chemical vapor deposition which is a well established process in the semiconductor industry.
Thus, there is a need for ways to provide mechanically robust low dielectric constant dielectric films that can be deposited by chemical vapor deposition.